Shugabush
|size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Bowgart and Clamble |breeding time = 35 hours |incubation time = |teleporting time = |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = 200 |buying price gem 2 = Shugabush: 700 |selling price coin = 100,000 |selling price shard = |placement xp = 50,000 |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version = |dawn of fire version= }} :This article is about the monster, for other uses, see Shugabush (Disambiguation) Description The Shugabush is a green humanoid monster hailing from a warm climate. It sports a fedora and plays a mandolin reminiscent of the kind used in the humanverse. Its long brown twiggy fingers allow it to pluck and strum stringed instruments with ease. The Shugabush has brown wooden limbs and those limbs could be reminiscent of a sugar maple. A member of the Shugafam, the Shugabush is from the Legendary class of monsters, indicating that it has a notably strong connection with the humanverse and shares a bond with the Grammy Award-winning artist Kristian Bush of Sugarland. When this monster is idle, it tilts left and right while holding its mandolin and taps its right foot to the beat. Song Audio sample: This monster's contribution to an island's song is playing its mandolin and occasionally vocalizing "yeah, yeah, yeah" if the mood strikes it. On the Shugabush Island, the Shugabush does not vocalize, leaving that to the Shugavox instead. Breeding The Shugabush becomes available for breedingThe breeding combination was shared at http://kristianbush.com/news/166583_kristianbush.com, or purchase in the Market, at Level 9. * + Bowgart and Clamble Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. |11|13|16|19|22|3,762 |18|23|27|32|36|6,772 |26|33|39|46|52|9,782 |35|44|53|61|70|12,792 |44|55|66|77|88|15,802 |53|67|80|93|106|18,812 |62|78|93|109|124|21,822 |70|87|105|123|140|24,077 |79|99|119|138|158|27,842 |88|110|132|154|176|30,096 |100|125|150|175|200|33,105 |112|130|168|196|224|36,115 |123|153|184|215|246|39,124 |134|167|201|234|268|42,134 |145|181|217|253|290|45,143 }} Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all legendary monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Furcorn.png|Furcorn|link=Furcorn Inverdigus Sprig.png|Inverdigus Sprig (Plant Island)|link=Inverdigus Sprig Razzli Tree.png|Razzli Tree (Shugabush Island)|link=Razzli Tree Tree Hut.png|Tree Hut|link=Tree Hut Bottomless Pit.png|Bottomless Pit|link=Bottomless Pit Digger.png|Digger Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Furcorn *Inverdigus Sprig (Plant Island) *Razzli Tree (Shugabush Island) *Tree Hut *Bottomless Pit See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name " " is a portmanteau of the band Sugarland and its vocalist Kristian Bush, who became a fan of the game after watching his son play. Bush got in touch with the developers to collaborate on a new character and provided the vocals and mandolin part for the Shugabush. Also, a "sugar bush" is a stand of sugar maple trees which are tapped for sap to make maple syrup and/or maple sugar, and thus gives a reason why in some languages the monster is translated as "Sweet bush". Notes Photo.png|Shugabush Island reveal * Shugabush was the first legendary monster coded into the game, as announced in social media by BBB * With the Anniversary update, Shugabush can now be fed up to level 15. As of Oct 3, 2013, Shugabush living on Plant Island can be placed on the Gold Island. Previously, attempting to do so displayed the following message: "This Legendary monster can't be placed on Gold Island, because of conflicts in dimensional magic. It's pretty sophisticated stuff." A news update from BBB declared, "The Conflicts in dimensional magic have been resolved! You can now place a Level 15 Shugabush on the Gold Island." Shugabush living on Shugabush Island still can't be placed on Gold, regardless of their level. *The Shugabush has the highest rate of income per bed in the game, excluding seasonal monsters. *Shugabush is now the host of a whole new family of monsters, complete with a namesake island, Shugabush Island. This information was discovered via an in-game loading screen, before the island was officially revealed. * One of the default names for the Shugabush is "Pilgrim". This is because Kristian Bush started his career in an American folk rock duo called "Billy Pilgrim". Later, Bush joined the band Sugarland in 2002. References Category:Legendary Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Legendary Category:Plant Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island